Generally, known arrangements for selectively varying the illumination intensity (i.e., dimming) a light in a vehicle utilize a pulse width modulated (PWM) output of a control module coupled (usually at 100%) as a power feed to the light. Such control modules typically produce the PWM signal by switching power applied to the light source ON and OFF very rapidly. By controlling the switching frequency supplied to the light, the average power supplied to the light can be controlled to allow adjustment of the level of illumination produced by the light.
While such arrangements work satisfactorily, due to minimal PWM I/O outputs of such controllers as well as the cost associated therewith, it is desirable to provide an arrangement for varying illumination of a light source in a vehicle that does not utilize pulse width modulation.